Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for operating a multimedia apparatus performing a wireless charging of a portable apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for operating a multimedia apparatus performing a wireless charging of a portable apparatus that may operate a multimedia apparatus equipped inside a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle is widely used in general, the various apparatus providing a variety of conveniences to the drivers are developed. The typical apparatus includes a navigation device to help for a vehicle operation. The navigation device provides a route guidance service guiding a movement route to a destination, however, recently, the navigation device has been evolved into a multimedia apparatus by providing various functions such as a music play function, a web browsing function, and a DMB broadcasting reception function, etc. besides the route guidance service.
In order to control such multimedia apparatus more efficiently, or to easily transmit a data to the multimedia apparatus, a technology controlling the multimedia apparatus by using a smart phone has been developed continuously.
In addition, due to its large amount of battery consumption in the smart phone, it might be cumbersome for the drivers who use such a smart phone to charge it in wired by connecting a charger to a vehicle.